Bucky and Friends
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Behind the scenes and bloopers from Natasha's Youtube channel. Compilations and daily vlogs will sometimes be included. Nat knows her best buds are dorks. Hawkeye will occasionally make appearances and she promised a spiderman babysitting video a few months back.


**BLOOPER REEL FROM 'MEET MY FRIENDS Q &A'**

The camera blinked on to a zoomed in version of Bucky's face. "Is it on?"

Bucky settled back into the couch as the camera panned out. He was bleary-eyed and outfitted in a baggy sweatshirt with Cap's shield on it. "Stupid fans..." He sipped something from a glass.

"No drinking on camera." Natasha's voice came from somewhere off camera.

Bucky looked straight at the camera and chugged the rest of it. "Bucky, no."

BEEP.

"Why are your fans stupid?" Steve asked.

Bucky groaned and rubbed his face. "I dunno…"

"It's the middle of December. What do you need a fan for?" Sam said.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU BIRD." He flung a pillow off camera and Natasha groaned. "Barnes, we talked about this."

BEEP.

Sam sat two feet apart from him on the couch. Bucky was just putting the finishing touches on a pillow wall between them. He patted it. "Stay on your side."

Sam scowled. "Boy, why would I want to touch you?" He shifted and looked at the camera. "I want a question."

"Who is the funniest one in the friend group?" Natasha asked. Bucky rested his elbow on the couch edge.

Sam grinned. "Well, not to brag or anything, but-"

"He thinks he is, but he really isn't," Bucky grumbled.

Sam made a face. "Why you little-"

"OH SHUT UP WILSOn." Bucky yelled.

Sam lunged over the wall.

BEEP.

In place of the pillows sat a rather uncomfortable looking Steve. Bucky and Sam had scooted far away from him and weren't looking at the camera.

"You need a get along t-shirt," Steve said.

"Keep this up and I'll name this series 'dumb and dumber'." Nat threatened.

Bucky lit up. "Can you name it 'Bucky and Friends'!"

Sam held up his hands. "Whoa. How much power do his suggestions hold it this circle compared to mine?"

Bucky leaned over Steve. "You're just jealous because they love me more."

Steve pushed Bucky back into his corner. "Guys, chill. It's Nat's channel. Let's not name favorites and actually answer her questions."

Bucky lifted a Starbucks cup off the floor. "Yeah, we don't want to hurt little Sam's _feelings_." Sam looked over at him and he slurped his drink.

"Buck, seriously, no drinking."

BEEP.

"Who is the true mom friend?" Nat flipped her card down.

Bucky nodded at Sam and he held up a finger. "One, two, three…" They both pointed at Steve. He gave the camera a stupid look.

"I was going to say NAT, but-" He stopped and looked at them. They violently shook their heads no. He shrugged. "I guess this is my life now."

BEEP.

"KISS, MARRY, or KILL."

Sam made a disappointed face. "Aw, I thought it was going to be the other one."

Nat inhaled. "Boi…."

Sam shifted. "Like, only the people in this room?"

"I think that'd make it more interesting, sure." Nat agreed.

Steve slapped his leg. "Dang it Sam. I was going to kill someone else!"

Sam frowned. "Listen. You don't have to kill me. There are plenty other terrible people in this room." He crossed his leg and looked away. "Not to name any names or anything."

Bucky sat up. "Nat, Steve, Sam." He fished a juice box out of his coat. Sam pointed at him. "Hey, that is illegal." He looked at the camera. "Who keeps giving this man drinks?"

BEEP.

"Thank you so much for watching! If you liked what you saw, hit that subscribe button!" Steve gave the camera a thumbs up.

Silence. Bucky leaned forward to catch Nat's whispered prompt. Sam looked straight at the camera. "Leave a comment below if you'd like to adopt this homeless man."

Bucky settled back and pulled a stripes cup from behind a pillow. "This sounds really desperate." He cracked the lid and peered inside. "There's some ice left." He shook it in Steve's face. "Want some?"

The camera slowly zoomed in on Steve. Dramatic music played. Just when the viewer thinks Steve might be turned, Sam whacked the drink out of his hand.

The camera follows the drink as it hits the wall and then cuts back to the three silently viewing the mess.

Natasha puts the 'calculated risk, but I am I bad at math' bird meme over Sam's face.

The camera goes black.

* * *

It's hard to write in video format. Natasha likes to pull out her camera and film her best buds. I guess this is in the same universe as my other Natasha and friends fics? It's mostly going to be about Bucky though.

We love Bucky.

This is a Youtube Bucky Compilation.

Thank you for coming to my TED TALK 3


End file.
